The present invention relates to a hydraulically damped engine mount comprising a mounting bracket, a supporting spring and a partition wall which bound a working space, and wherein the partition wall and a resilient buffer wall bound an equalizing space. The working and equalizing spaces are interconnected through a throttle opening and are filled with a liquid. A gas-filled chamber is disposed within the partition wall and is closed relative to the working space by means of a circular first disk suspended from an elastic annular diaphragm.
An engine mount of this type is disclosed in European patent application No. 0 115 417. The elastically suspended disk disclosed therein is rigid and flanked by stops to achieve good damping of low-frequency vibrations and good isolation of high-frequency vibrations. However, in an engine mount used in a motor vehicle, both low and high frequency vibrations can occur and usually occur in combined form. In such a case the effectiveness achieved is quite low.